Jyllis Tromso
Jyllis Tromso is a twenty-six year-old Human actress who has recently achieved inter-system fame performing in several highly-regarded holofilms. On the run after a recent kidnapping attempt, Jyllis is taking a hiatus from her career and has become embroiled in a romance with her friend, Fiola Shaku. Biography Early History The second of three children born to a middle-class family on Corellia, Jyllis was an academic underachiever who barely kept her head above water in most of her classes, saving her enthusiasm for her preferred extracurricular activities: dramatic performance and debate. While undeniably intelligent, young Jyll was woefully unmotivated in her studies and when graduation time loomed, there is little hope that she would have commenced if not for endless hours of private tutoring, and her airspeeder being code-locked by her concerned parents. Finally achieving grades just barely adequate to escape being held back a year, and petrified of having to take a menial job (or worse - get married), Jyllis auditioned for the Imperial Academy of Dramatic Art on Coruscant on a whim and was shocked to learn, two months later, that she'd been accepted. The budding thespian took to these studies like a duck to water, spending four years of endless hours studying acting, voice, dance, poetry, music theory, stage combat, text analysis, theater history, and mime. All the while she was cast prominently in several student productions, and when graduation came around this time, she commenced with flying colours and was immediately contracted by Pondan, a prominent talent agent in the field. Thus began a meteoric rise in the world of holofilms, beginning with a few vapid horror holos (Terror Planet chief among them) and eventually culminating in a role in the romantic drama Lovers' Moon, which brought Ms. Tromso to the interplanetary arena and enabled her to be cast in Hedgemont Falls, a serious art-drama in which Jyll's performance caused her to be awarded (to the chagrin of many more experienced actors) the Corusphere for Best Actress in a Dramatic Role in 0 ABY. The Bespin Incident Brand New Friend When Jyllis was brought to Cloud City to film a new holo called The Tide, the actress spent her off-hours leading up to the filming visiting the resort's fabulous nightspots with her aging industrialist companion, Helbert Strand. It was at one of these nightspots, The Blue Room, that Jyll witnessed a performance by Fiola Shaku, the lead singer and mandoviol player of the now-defunct group Moonbeam Levels, of which Jyll had been a big fan. Using her celebrity status to get backstage, Jyllis introduced herself to Ms. Shaku, and the pair formed a fast friendship. The friendship took a dangerous turn when no less than three kidnappings of the actress were attempted - the first was a break-in of Jyll's apartment, though the actress had luckily been staying at Fi's place at the time. The second was attempted by 'Muscles', Jyll's own imposter-bodyguard, though it was ultimately foiled by the smuggler Tach. The third attempt was foiled by Jyll and Fi themselves, resulting in one of the perpetrators, Lt. Belmore Trask, dead and the girls on the run from the other - 'Muscles', Jyllis's one-time 'bodyguard'. The pair were ultimately rescued from a trash compactor by Zealos Reil and Cali Bellum. Runaway Bride When Jyll and Fi blasted off from Bespin in the Dawncaller, intending to rendezvous with Reil and Cali aboard their own ship, the Whydah, they were captured by the Reclamator I, whose captain, Rammo, was the mastermind behind the kidnapping attempts. Jyllis was shocked to learn that Rammo intended to marry her, and she and Fi fought back fiercely, ultimately aided by Reil, Cali, and, surprisingly, Sloat - the Reclamator I's own pilot. Now, the quintet (along with Fi's pet Mr. Mace) are bound for Ord Mantell to seek out Reil's contacts in the Rebel Alliance and beseech them to aid the group in tracking down Tam Dawncaller. Jyll has no personal stake in these events, but, in a budding romance with Fi, wants only to see the musician happy, and the girl's loose ends tied up. Personality and Appearance Jyllis Tromso is elegant and regal in her demeanor, and as a result of this (and her celebrity status), strangers often act awkward or formal in her presence. While this behaviour is unnecessary (Jyllis is very laid-back and approachable), the actress has been known to exploit this tendency in others for her own gain from time to time. Jyll enjoys great company, fine wine, and fast driving. She is fiercely devoted to those she cares about, but can be frighteningly reckless in situations where her own safety is concerned. Tromso, Jyllis Tromso, Jyllis Tromso, Jyllis